The Surprise
by FredBuck91
Summary: Just a Drarry I wrote listening to Adam Lambert. :


Draco looked up from his Potions essay to see Harry walking toward him, an unreadable expression on the brunette's face. Nevertheless, Draco's eyes lit up at the sight of his lover approaching him. The blonde Slytherin was seated beneath the pair's favorite tree on the grounds, trying to make the essay seem not so dreadful with the beautiful fall day.

Approaching his lover, Harry again marveled at the beautiful figure. Draco's black t-shirt clung to his muscled chest perfectly, and his hair fell into his eyes as the blonde's brow furrowed, trying to make sense of something in what he was writing. He couldn't believe that he was this lucky, that Draco was actually his. And, hopefully, in a few moments, the Slytherin would be his until death. Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, Harry approached Draco, making sure to his face masked, not wanting to give away the surprise.

"Draco, can we talk? There's…er, there's some stuff I want to talk to you about…if you have a minute?" Harry asked, trying to keep his nerves at bay.

"Of course I have a minute for you, love. Just let me finish this sentence, and then I'm all yours." Draco said, not looking up. The time it took the blonde to stop writing, put down his quill, and look up at Harry seemed an eternity.

"Er…well, you see…can I sit?" Harry faltered, unsure whether he could actually go through with this after all.

"Of course you can, Harry. What would even make you ask? We're together now, remember? And I like having you beside me…" Draco offered, gesturing next to him.

"Thanks. So…I'm having a slight problem, Draco. I have two options here: I can go ahead with what I was going to do, or I could walk away and wonder what might've happened, what would've been the better choice. And I don't know what I should do." Harry's shoulders sagged in defeat.

Wrapping an arm around the brunette's shoulders, Draco leaned in close to Harry and whispered, "You should never be afraid to do or ask me anything, Harry. No matter how ridiculous or embarrassing it may seem. You can trust me."

"I know that. It's just…I guess I'm afraid of your reaction. I don't want you to get mad or upset with me. And I don't want you to walk away from this. Ever. But I guess we all have to take leaps of faith, even if there is a risk of falling and getting hurt."

"Harry, love, look at me. You should **never** be afraid of me hurting you. I know I have in the past, but that was the past. I've apologized so many times, and I know that that doesn't help alleviate your fears, but I promise you, I'm never going to leave you again. No matter what. Harry, you're my entire world. And I love you so very, very much."

"I love you too, Draco, you know I do. Just as you know you're my everything. So, I guess this is it," Harry replied, taking a deep breath, steeling himself for whatever Draco may say, which, honestly, he wasn't sure of.

"Yes?" Draco asked, bringing one of Harry's hands and intertwining it with his own.

"Draco…I love you. More than anything. You're my world—I would do anything for you. So…will you marry me?" Harry asked, pulling out a box.

"Harry…I…I don't know what to say," Draco faltered. He hadn't been expecting _this_.

"It's…it's ok if you're not ready, or don't want to be with me anymore. I'll understand," Harry replied, hearing his voice breaking.

"Of course I'll marry you, Harry. Only…well, that sort of threw off my plans for today. You see, I was hoping you'd come interrupt my essay so I could propose to you. Only it appears I've been beaten," Draco said, the familiar smirk creeping onto his face.

"Really?" Harry asked, his face brightening at once.

"Of course. I want to be with you forever. And you know I'm terrible at sharing."

"Draco, I love you more than anything. How did I get so lucky?"

"Actually, how did I get so lucky? You're bloody amazing, Harry. You're beautiful. And you love me."

"I do love you. More than you know," the brunette murmured, snuggling up against his lover's chest.

Planting a kiss on the top of Harry's head, Draco held his one true love in his arms. His day had gotten monumentally better.


End file.
